The invention relates to an optoelectronic arrangement having a coupling between an optical transmission fibre and a semiconductor laser diode, this arrangement being provided with a holder for the semiconductor laser diode and with a holder for the optical transmission fibre, one end of said fibre facing the semiconductor laser diode.
In such an arrangement, it is of major importance that the end of the optical transmission fibre and the semiconductor laser diode are aligned very accurately with respect to each other in order to achieve that a high coupling efficiency is obtained.
A number of ways are known to couple the optical transmission fibre and the semiconductor laser diode to each other. This coupling must be accurate, must not deviate due to external influences, must have a simple construction and must offer the possibility of establishing a vacuum-tight seal. The known arrangements do not satisfy this combination of requirements.